


These Feelings...

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Might be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Tadaomi has been feeling strange recently...but the feeling only seems to manifest when he's with Reiji. What is this feeling, and how does it work?
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Kurama Tadaomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	These Feelings...

It was the day before εpsilonΦ's live show. Everyone had been practicing quite a bit, even Shuu. After all, nobody wanted to perform poorly. However, the rehearsal had just ended, and Shuu collapsed onto the couch in the living room of εpsilonΦ's sharehouse. "Reiji...I'm tired. Get me something to drink!!" He demaded. Reiji silently walking away. Tadaomi sat down next to Shuu and observed how Reiji seemed to look almost angry. 

"Reiji-kun, why do you always look so angry?" Tadaomi asked as Reiji handed Shuu a glass of orange juice. Reiji glanced away and sat down next to Tadaomi. "I look angry?" He asked. Tadaomi nodded. "Yes, you always look very angry every time Shuu-kun asks you to do something." Reiji sighed. "It's nothing." He lied, knowing that he couldn't admit how much he despised Shuu when he was around, or Shuu would certainly go out of his way to make Reiji's life even worse. 

"Where's Kanata? I wanna talk to him!" Shuu exclaimed. Tadaomi glanced at Shuu, seemingly surprised by his sudden outburst. "Kanata left after practice to go shopping with some friends, he said he'd be back something this evening." Reiji replied. Shuu rolled his eyes, and stood up, walking towards Reiji and dumping the remaining juice on him. "Whatever, I'm gonna go bother Haruka then." He said grumpily, tossing the glass on the floor and walking to Haruka's room. 

Reiji's calm expression morphed into a look of anger, before he took a deep breath and picked up the glass off the floor, putting it in the kitchen. "Reiji, you looked angry again." Tadaomi observed as Reiji sat back down next to him, drying off with a towel. "It's nothing." He responded. Tadaomi looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. The two sat in silence for a while before Tadaomi said, 

"Reiji-kun, there's something that confuses me."

"What is it?" Reiji asked. He didn't really care one way or the other, but what Tadaomi said next caught him off-guard. "I always feel strange around you. My face heats up, and my heart starts to beat faster. When I feel this way...I don't want to be away from you. It's weird, are all feelings like this?" He asked. Reiji was shocked, and took a few moments before responding. "No, not all feelings are like that. What you're experiencing is called having a crush on someone. It means that you have romantic feelings for them." 

"But what do people do when they have romantic feelings?" Tadaomi asked, looking more confused than ever. Reiji looked away, as he felt his face heating up, and noticed that Tadaomi was blushing slightly as well. "Normally, when people have these feelings, they ask the person that they have feelings for to be their boyfriend or girlfriend, and if their feelings are mutual, then the person will accept. But if not, then they'll refuse." Reiji explained. He looked over at Tadaomi, who looked disappointed. 

"I see." He said quietly. "What's the matter?" Reiji asked, feeling genuinely concerned. Tadaomi stared at Reiji, making eye contact with him. "For a while, I didn't know what these feelings meant. When I felt my face get hot and heart beat fast I was really confused, and I wasn't sure why I only felt like this when I was with you. But now that you've explained things, I know now." Tadaomi took a deep breath before admitting, 

"Reiji-kun, I have romantic feelings for you."

Reiji gasped, he wasn't expecting Tadaomi to say this, but then again, Tadaomi wasn't one to ignore things. Reiji looked away and said, "I...I have feelings for you too." Tadaomi smiled and asked, "I'm not sure how to say this, but...would you like to be my boyfriend?" Reiji's eyes lit up. "I would love to." They sat there, smiling, for a while, before Tadaomi asked: "Reiji-kun, what do boyfriends usually do?"

"Well, boyfriends usually hold hands, or kiss..." Reiji said, before he noticed that Tadaomi was leaning forwards. "Well then, let's hold hands and kiss." Tadaomi said. Reiji nodded, grabbing Tadaomi's hand and kissing him. They only broke the kiss when they heard a retching sound behind them. When they looked towards the source of the sound, they saw Shuu, pretending to puke on the carpet. 

"My GOD, you two are sappy! Get a room!!" He shouted, loud enough for Haruka to hear, though he probably didn't care. "'Get a room'? Reiji-kun, what does that mean? Don't we both already have rooms?" Tadaomi asked. Reiji's face went bright red. "It's nothing!! J-just...uhh..." He tried to come up with something to say, but Tadaomi grabbed his other hand and smiled. "Don't worry, we can continue kissing later." He said kindly, and went to his room. 

Reiji smiled, until he heard Shuu say, "Dur dur durrr...I'm Reiji and I wanna kiss Tadaomi all day in the living room!! Durr durrrr I'm disgusting!" Reiji glared at him, furious. "You little brat!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I didn't ship TadaReiji at first, but it's really grown on me. I think it's really cute, and I hope you enjoyed the fanfic I wrote about it :)


End file.
